Danny Phantom Drabbles
by mistytales1303
Summary: In honor of the show's 10th Dannyversary I've decided to write a drabble for one of my most loved shows. This turned into a whole on slot of different kinds of drabbles, so enjoy!
1. Discovery

Haven't written a fic in years but in honor of one of my top five favorite shows 10th anniversary I finally picked up a pen and wrote a short drabble for that lovable dork we all love, Danny Phantom

Had a few ideas to choose from, finally settled on this one. I'll post the others after revising them later :3 (I have them all written down in a notebook and waiting basically) I have a list of ideas

Also, hello! Sorry it's been so long, I haven't been inspired to write any fics at all. But when rc9gn came out and the season finale came and went I had the urge again. Re-watching Danny Phantom helped.

So! Enjoy!

**Discovery**

It's been roughly two days since Danny stepped into the portal. Sam and Tucker, informed by Jazz, had been visiting after school for hours on end until they were forced to go home by their calling parents. They were the only two Danny had told, he wasn't planning on telling Jazz as she'd worry her brains out and he _definitely _wasn't telling his parents. Whether it was the small fear they'd hunt him down or the guilt he'd feel because they would blame themselves for inventing the thing that technically killed him, he kept his mouth shut.

In truth, the fear of being hunted down was brought about by Tucker. He was the first of the trio to pipe in the theory that Danny was half-ghost after he had relayed his story. Danny knew Tuck hadn't meant anything bad by it, it was just a cool theory he had. And Danny hoped it was wrong and that he was currently just hallucinating.

At the moment, though, he had the feeling he wasn't dreaming. Currently, he was home alone because his parents didn't want him to strain himself, thinking he might have contracted some kind of "ecto-poison" from the portal; of which they were elated it worked. Jazz still had to go to school and his parents had left to by more supplies for the lab in eager anticipation to build new hunting equipment. This portal was a huge break for their ghost hunting careers and in their field of paranormal science. Danny had to admit, even if the rest of the science world laughed at them for believing in ghosts, he was happy they were finally going to be recognized by _somebody_ for their brains in a field they enjoyed so much instead of their other endeavors. However... floating above his bed didn't really give him a good idea of a future living in a house of ghost hunting parents.

He was trying to calm himself down. He had, after a while, been able to calm down for a moment before and floated down a little before floating right back up again when he noticed. He needed control to calm his powers down. He was picking up on that little tick already.

Eventually he was back on his bed again. But the fun didn't stop there, of course not. He randomly turned invisible- quite frequently, actually. And then his skin would turn blue and his arm would phase through whatever it was leaning or lying on. He'd drop things from the uncontrollable invisibility and have to say it slipped. He'd randomly walk through a wall and end up in the next room or even outside. His breath would become cold and he'd see it just as a ghost flew by or came near. Something he'd lovingly coined his "ghost sense".

At the moment, though, he was trying trying to figure out how to at least _try _to control these new powers.

His favorite part wasn't the residual powers, though, it was the transforming into a real ghost. It was an odd feeling, having those rings of light wash over him and suddenly he's a different entity in the same body. It felt like water, really. He wasn't quite sure how to explain it, but water was the closest he could come to. With his other half he could fly, not just float. And he felt like he had a sense of power forming up in him when he transformed.

But, as the days passed and he wasn't breaking any ground nearly as fast as he would've hoped, Danny began to realize this annoyance of no control was going to last much longer than he would like it to.

On the bright side - these powers were fun as hell


	2. The Forever Open Door

Howdy guys! Another DP drabble :3 I was gonna do one concerning Danny himself again, but then this was calling to me.

REALLY short, too, less than 500 words.

I hope you enjoy!

**The Forever Open Door**

It was a blessing in disguise.

Every ghost wished desperately to return to the world of the Living after being trapped in the Ghost Zone for so long. Sure, there were doors all over the Ghost Zone but all of them led to faux copies of the other world in smaller sections – the lairs of those who have died. They were imaginations, nothing more. They held no meaning to any ghost save the ghost it was imagined by. They were desires to return to their first home.

Not all lairs were such, ghosts knew this. There was Clockworks' castle, the home of the Far Frozen, Walker's prison, and the most known of them all – Dark Pariah's Castle.

None of these, however, were ways out of the Ghost Zone. Only a portal could provide a doorway leading out, could grant a ghost this wish. Natural portals opened and closed all the time, and one is lucky to stumble across one in the expanse that is the Ghost Zone.

There is, however, one (or perhaps we should say two) portals that have a permanent place in the Ghost Zone. One was owned by Plasmius – A dangerous portal to attempt passage through.

The other was open constantly. It wasn't guarded on spot. It wasn't immediately a danger as a passage.

The Fenton Portal.

It was common knowledge that the ghost-hunting Fentons owned the portal. But to the ghosts of the Ghost Zone it was the door of the Halfa – Phantom. It was _his _door. _His _portal from his lair to the Ghost Zone and back.

And it was a blessing. It was a way out of the Ghost Zone, no matter how dangerous passing through it became. Because Phantom owned the door, it was his job to keep any ghost passing through in check. Fighting Phantom was a challenge. He was powerful. And only growing in power over time, making a trip to his world all the more dangerous as time passed.

But the temptation of the portal, the door to the Living that seemed to be open forever, was just as powerful. The prospect of entering the living plane again was a greater desire than the fear of encountering Phantom during your visit. The ghosts couldn't resist.

The Phantom Portal was a curse cloaked in diamond. A temptation drawing ghosts from all over the Ghost Zone to see the living world again. How could they not? It was a true portal that functioned, to their eyes, as all doors in the Ghost Zone did. And when a door is open, it can be passed through from both sides.

And after all, a ghost had never left their door open for so long so willingly before.


End file.
